Alaska: My Hell Away From Home
by ToWriteLoveOnAPage
Summary: Edward meets up with Tanya and the rest of the Denali clan as he broods over his exile from Forks. Classic sulking Edward, but Tanya wants to play some games... Missing moment from chapter 2 of Twilight. Pure fluff.


* * *

Story Notes:

A fluffy one-shot from Chapter 2 of Twilight. Edward sulks, Tanya stalks, etc. etc.

* * *

"Edward!," Tanya flung open the door and squealed in delight before my finger had even met the doorbell, "I'm so glad you've decided to stay with us!"

"Tanya, you're looking exquisite as always," I said taking her hand and brushing my lips against her pale skin, "I hope Alaska has been treating you well?"

_Yes, but maybe you could make it better?_

"Yes, quite well," she replied simply though a wicked smile graced her crimson red lips as she did.

"I'm...glad," I sighed as she let me into the house. Normally I would have found her less than virtuous thoughts repulsive, but at the moment I was too mentally exhausted to care. I had been driven from my home, my family, and my sorry excuse for a life by some particularly pungent little girl. I, Edward Cullen, had run away and it was going to take some time before I would be able to accept that.

"Let me show you to your room," Tanya smiled, "you must want some time to relax after such a long journey."

_I could help you relax, just say the word...or don't. After all, I'm used to taking what I want._

"That _won't_ be necessary, Tanya," I smiled, "I'm sure I can find my room on my own."

"Of course," she nodded and a quick look of disappointment flashed across her features, "I will let my sisters and Eleazar know you are here, they're out hunting at the moment."

"Don't disturb them on my account," I immediately responded, "I need some time to...think; let them hunt."

"As you wish," she shrugged and in a flash she gave me a light tap on the ass and disappeared in a burst of laughter.

_It's so good to see you again Edward, I do hope you stay for awhile!_

"It's good to see you too, Tanya," I growled, "I forgot how much I missed the groping."

Her laughter followed me all the way up the stairs and only ceased once I was safely behind the closed doors of my new room. I slumped against the door with my hands in my hair and let out a sigh of frustration, sadness and anger. It was a big sigh.

My new room was dark; the floor was a deep mahogany, as was the furniture, and the walls were colored with a dark forest green. It was beautiful and elegant and I hated it. I hated that it lacked the light, airy colors of Esme's usual decor, I hated that my shelves full of CD's and literature were missing and I hated that it wasn't Forks. What I wouldn't give to be lounging on _my_ sofa with _my_ family running about on the floor below me. But this was Tanya's furniture and Tanya's family. I didn't belong here and yet I couldn't return to where I did.

_Edward, my friend, are you decent? _Eleazar's thoughts caught my attention, _is it safe to approach the house or has Tanya got you to play nude chess already?_

Nude chess? I hoped he was kidding, but this was Tanya we were talking about and I decided right then and there to make sure never to accept any game invitation from her. It was going to be a long eternity.

"No, Eleazar, Tanya has only managed to physically assault me so far," I sighed.

_I will see you in a moment my friend, _he chuckled.

I walked down the stairs at a depressingly human pace and couldn't help but shudder as I found Tanya lounging on the sofa in a red satin dress that was dangerously close to being considered nothing more than a shirt.

I thought a change of clothes was in order...

"Your family is on their way back," I said after looking away to spare her my rolling eyes.

_Good, talk with them, I'll be right back, _she purred and disappeared from the room in a streak of red.

"Edward!" a tall and imposing looking vampire exclaimed, "how have you been."

"Eleazar," I smiled my first true smile since leaving Forks as I shook his hand. It was a relief to finally talk to someone who wasn't constantly undressing you with their eyes, "how is Carmen?"

"Excellent," he smiled, "her and her sisters were finishing the last of their meals when I left them, they should be here any moment."

And just as he spoke three beautiful women appeared at his side, their warm, golden eyes shimmered at him like a perpetual reminder of the people he had left behind.

"Kate, Irina, Carmen," I smiled and kissed each of their hands, "it's a pleasure as always."

-_Oh my, I'd forgotten how irresistibly brooding he is._

_-Tall, pale and handsome...too bad Tanya would rip me to shreds if I tried anything._

_-I wonder if he'll stay long, my sisters will be at each other's throats until he leaves, or until he chooses..._

"Anyone up for some chess?" Tanya smiled innocently as she appeared beside her sisters-game board in hand.

Ugh, curse that Isabella Swan!

______________________________________________________________________________

It had been a day or two since my arrival in Alaska, I wasn't paying attention, but it might as well have been a few decades for all I cared. I missed my siblings terribly and I longed for my mother's embrace and my father's company. Tanya was proving relentless as she offered first monopoly, then tag and most recently-the less than subtle-strip poker. Her sisters kept their distance, but their fantasies could not be deterred, only Carmen and her mate provided any sort of relief from the constant sexual tension emanating throughout the Denali household.

Eleazar had kept me company for a few hours, but Carmen often demanded his attention and there was no doubt whom he would rather spend his time with. So, I had taken to hunting with a a new found sense of passion. It was the only thing that kept my mind away from Forks and the only thing that quieted the monster that still reminisced of Isabella Swan and her intoxicating smell.

I ran through the trees without pause and only stopped to change direction when I came across a scent that appealed to me. I chased mainly moose or elk, I had once come across a pack of wolves, but something about them seemed simply unappetizing.

I caught my prey with ease and had fed to near explosion before I collapsed upon the snow covered ground to wallow in my own self pity. It was not long before someone joined me.

"Edward, may I ask why you are still here?" Eleazar sighed as he appeared around the trunks of the thick trees, "it doesn't take a mind reader to see that you do not want to be here."

"Where else to I have to go Eleazar?" I sighed.

"Home."

I scoffed and turned my head from the very thought, "I can't go home, I will destroy everything for my family if I do."

"I don't believe you would," he said quietly.

"That girl I told you about, she smelled so...so strong, I almost killed her right then and there," I said hanging my head in shame and the monster within me purred in delight as _her _image flashed in my mind.

"But, you didn't, you let her escape," he argued, "a predator does not let his prey escape when it could be so easily caught, therefore she is not your prey. She is a girl, a girl that you would mourn for if she were to die, a girl that you will not let yourself kill."

"A girl that could ruin everything," I snarled.

"Yes, a girl that could ruin everything," he nodded, "and you are the boy that will provide the resolve to make sure that she doesn't. Now go, Edward, go home."

I looked at him for a long time and I knew before my expression softened that I would follow his instructions. I think I had known all along that I would go back; my resolve to stay away-however strong it may have been-was never a match for my selfish nature. I could not stay away from Forks, I could not stay away from my family and I could not stay away from Isabella Swan.

"Send Tanya my way," I asked Eleazar as he went to leave, "I owe her a good bye."

* * *

End Notes:

Hope you liked that my awesome readers! You have officially been fluffed, now start the reviews!

* This story along with many more is also available at under the pename GiveYourImmortalityToMe *

* * *


End file.
